Set Fire to the Rain
by XxrealityxX
Summary: Songfic from  Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Amazing song, amazing singer. My first songfic, so let me know how it is! Contestshipping.


**So I'm currently experiencing a little bit of writer's bloc on **_**Do You Mean It?**_**, so I decided to take my mind off it for awhile and come up with this! This is my first song fic, and it's a little long... All well. Hope you like it! R&R! I don't own Pokemon or **_**Set Fire to the Rain.**_

**XxxxX**

Set Fire to the Rain

Their meeting was perfect and completely by chance; instantaneous love. It was the night of the annual Petalburg Festival, and she, the blue-eyed woman, would not miss it for the world. She wandered about the vendors and displays, pausing at everything that caught her eye. One vendor in particular sparked her interest, and she immediately stooped to finger the jewelry. A white lily hung from a silver chain, and the blue-eyed woman held it up to her neck while gazing at a mirror, wondering if she ought to buy it. In the same mirror, she saw emerald eyes staring at her azure eyes. She paid no mind to those eyes until she heard, "I'm going to have to ask you to put that down."

Those azure eyes narrowed as she asked, "And why is that?"

"Because it doesn't suit you", said the man with green eyes and matching hair. He seemed unfazed by her glare and simply walked towards the next table over. He glanced back over to the woman with a _come-hither_ look. She with the blue-eyes could not resist the temptation. She set down the lily necklace and joined the man at the next table. When she joined him, he picked something up from the table and said, "Turn around." She cast him a suspicious glance before cautiously pivoting, causing her back to be presented before this alluring man. She flinched as she felt something cold and unfamiliar hang from her neck, and shivered as she felt _his_ hands brush her skin while fixing a clasp.

"There," he said, "much better". She turned back around to peer into the provided mirror and her eyes were immediately drawn to the rose dangling from her neck.

"It's beautiful", she breathed. The rose was made of multiple rubies and emeralds, and it was truly a work of art.

"It suits you perfectly." She watched him flick his fringe before turning back to the mirror, fingering the charm, sapphire eyes full of want. She missed the part where he slipped the vendor a couple hundreds. Once he did so, he called to the woman, "Let's go. Night is being wasted with you just standing there." The girl knew he was right and reluctantly moved to remove the beautiful necklace.

"What are you doing?" the man with emerald eyes demanded.

The woman, in turn, looked at him as if he was crazy. "Taking it off. I can't just walk off without paying for it, can I?"

"There's no need. I already paid", he said while smirking at her astonished face. He slowly walked ahead, but not too quickly so she could easily catch up.

"Wh-why did you do that?" she spluttered. "That must have cost you a fortune! How will I repay you?"

"You can start by telling me your name", he said suavely.

The girl blushed a beautiful pink as she responded with, "May. May Maple."

"May", he said softly. He liked it. It rolled off his tongue nicely.

"And what's yours?" May asked.

He flicked his green hair in response. "Why would I need to tell you that?" When he saw her pout, he smoothly said, "Andrew Hayden. But you can call me Drew", he said with a charming smirk.

"Well, Andrew, thank you for this necklace. But I don't think telling you my name will suffice for this necklace."

"Tell you what," he began, "let me take you out to dinner tomorrow and we'll call it even."

May stared at this Drew with wonder. _He just bought me a necklace _and _asked me out on a date? This guy's amazing! _She was about to ask why, but instead, she put on a shy, albeit bright, smile, and said, "Deal." The chartreuse man smiled at her response and offered her his arm, spending the rest of the night with the blue-eyed woman.

**XxxxX**

The night of their date, May had taken the trouble to look her absolute best. Drew had hinted that it'd be a formal dinner, so she had taken it upon herself to go shopping earlier that day. She went into store after store, trying on dresses and putting them back. Nothing looked perfect on her, and she _had _to look perfect for this man. She continued to enter stores until she found the dress that looked like it was made for her. She immediately went to try it on and had swiped her card soon after. This was the dress that May was wearing now.

The gown was a deep-red color, and the bottom just barely kissed the ground. It had a halter top, and the back was left entirely open while the front's neckline showed a moderate amount of cleavage. On her feet were silver heels, three inches high. Her ears were adorned with silver diamonds, and on her neck was the very same necklace she had received last night. May had curled her hair into loose waves, and pinned it halfback. After the barest hint of blush and just a swipe of lipgloss, May was ready. She grabbed her silver clutch, and waiting nervously for the clock to strike seven.

As soon as the hour hand met VII on her clock, the doorbell rang. She quickly descended the stairs and with a deep breath, opened the door. In front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life, a god himself. Drew stood before her, clad in a black tux and red pocked square **(A/N: Even though it's cute that he's wearing red for May, red and his green hair just don't match. *Sigh*)** He was the epitome of handsome.

As he stood there, Drew simply gaped at May, taking in her beauty. May noticed, and she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world, thanks to him. He suavely plucked a rose from thin air and said, "For you, milady." May giggled as she accepted the flower, then smoothly took his proffered arm. "Why, what a gentleman you are", she teased. Drew led the azure eyed beauty to his sleek, black Jaguar and opened the door for her. Then, he slipped into the driver's seat and together, the two zoomed towards _The Four Seasons_, the fiver-star restaurant.

Throughout the night, Drew was amazing. He wasn't overly sarcastic nor was he too arrogant. Instead, he complimented May, made her blush, and made her feel like the specialist girl on Earth. _He is perfect_. After he drove her home from the fantastic dinner, he, once again, opened the door for her. As they walked up to the door and May bid him a good night, Drew smoothly turned her around. She widened her blue eyes then immediately closed them as she felt his soft, sweet lips massaging her own. May felt like she was in paradise, and decided that she would be content to kiss Drew for days. She smiled into the kiss, and sighed as he broke it off, leaving the promise of more next time. With a kiss on her hand and a smirk on his face, Drew smoothly walked away.

"Until next time, my beautiful Maybelle."

The brunette stood there, transfixed as he drove away. Then, she immediately ran inside into her room, and jumped onto her bed. May grabbed a surrounding pillow and giggled into it, overly ecstatic with how things turned out. _To think, _she thought, _just two days ago, I was depressed over my break-up with Brendan… Drew is truly my savior_. She giggled again, then sighed as she thought about a certain emerald-eyed man.

**XxxxX**

The dates after were just as amazing as the first. Drew took her to the park where they flew kites as if they were little kids. They went to carnivals and kissed at the top of the Ferris Wheel. They even went Ponyta-back riding, especially when he found out that May had never ridden a Ponyta in her life. On every single date, May wore the beautiful rose necklace that he gave to her; she never took it off. She felt like she was in Heaven. Drew was truly the most perfect man she had ever met, and she swore that she was in love with him.

On the last date they went on, Drew had taken May to the beach. He told her to only bring her swimsuit and clothes, nothing else. "Not even a towel?" she asked. The chartreuse man shook his head. "Not even a towel."

It turned out that Drew had brought everything for the two of them. When they arrived at the beach, two oversized towels were waiting for them on the sand. May gazed in wonder at how they were already there, especially since the ride over took about an hour and a half. Having everything prepared ahead of time for her just added to Drew's perfection. She quickly stripped off her cover-up, revealing a simple red bikini and the ever-present necklace. Drew, in turn, took off his shirt, leaving him in only black swim-trunks with green designs racing up the sides. After May gave her boyfriend a onceover, she sprinted over to the water and sighed as she felt the cool water run over her legs. Drew, on the other hand, walked almost lazily towards the water with a smirk on his face. He walked up behind May and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She simply leaned back into his embrace and sighed with contentment.

Somehow, the two ended up in a furious splash-war, pushing the water at each other's faces, trying to make the other forfeit. However, May and Drew were the two most stubborn people in the world, and both refused to give up. After May scrubbed some water away from her eyes, she saw the Drew had disappeared. She made a 360, wondering where he went. After thirty seconds of not knowing where he was, May started worrying. Suddenly, she made a surprised "Eeeep!" when she felt a hand grasp her ankle and pull her under. The hand belonged to none other than Drew. After getting over her initial shock and opening her eyes underwater, she realized just how close Drew was. Closing the gap between them, May and Drew shared an underwater kiss.

After submerging from the water, May and Drew made their way to the towels. They sat down, and the chartreuse man pulled a basket from out of nowhere. From inside, he pulled out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, sliced peaches, chips, ice-cold lemonade, and, for dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. _Where does he get all of this?_ she wondered. After eating the 'main course', Drew proceeded to feed his girlfriend dessert, making her blush tantalizingly. After eating their fill, the couple was content to just lay on their towels, basking in the sun's and the other's warmth.

However, a thud to their left interrupted the peace. The thud was a result of a Frisbee hitting the sand next to them, and May noticed someone coming to retrieve it. As Drew picked up the Frisbee, May took a better look of this someone. She was a blonde, tall and slim, with hazel eyes and freckles.

"I'm so sorry for that. My name's Anna-Maria, and my friends and I were playing Frisbee, and they kinda suck at it", she apologized.

"Well, Anna-Maria", Drew said, "I believe this belongs to you." He handed over the Frisbee and sent a lopsided smile her way, causing Anna-Maria to blush instantly.

"Th-thank you", she stuttered. May could have sworn she saw her boyfriend wink at the girl before she walked away, causing her to flare up in jealousy. When she turned to ask Drew if he did, he kissed her before she could get a word in. They shared an intense kiss, and after they were done, May totally forgot her anger and jealousy.

**XxxxX**

On another small date, she and Drew were at the ice-cream parlor. A blonde cashier was ringing up their ice-cream, and the total came up to be $5.50. Drew handed her a ten and said, "Keep the change." This time, May was sure that he winked immediately asked why he had done so.

"That's ridiculous, May. Why would I do that? You know that I only have eyes for you", he said right before kissing her.

"You've got some ice-cream on your face", Drew said. "Let me get that off for you." He proceeded to lick around May's mouth, causing her to giggle and forget about his earlier flirting.

However, May couldn't ignore all the flirting he did on their later dates. He would wink at passerby, or 'accidentally' brush the waitress' hand when handing her the check. Every time Drew did this, she confronted him about him. And every time she confronted him, he would simply kiss her until she forgot why she was angry. This continued for about two weeks, and May's anger built up until she couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she should break up with him, but May just couldn't do it. His charm and grace, not to mention his amazing kisses, were enough reason for her to continue dating him.

But one night, Drew pushed it too far.

The couple was at another romantic dinner, and this time, they sat outside. Candles were everywhere, and lights twinkled above them. So far, Drew hadn't made a move on any girls, so May really thought that he was over that phase.

After enjoying the bread basket for a few minutes, Drew excused himself to go to the restroom. Of course, May wasn't going to stop him, so she was content to sit there and wait for him. However, she realized that she too needed to use the restroom, so she made her way inside and look for it. Instead of asking for directions, May decided to look for it herself. She wandered down a hallway that looked like it could possibly be the bathroom. Instead, she heard a couple moaning rather loudly. May burned a bright red, clearly embarrassed, and was about to walk away when she heard,

"Mmmm. Drew, that feels so good."

_Drew?, _May thought. _Surely there are other Drews in the world_, she tried to convince herself.

"Arceus, Brianna. You're so hot", said a husky voice. This caught May's attention. She recognized that voice anywhere. Drew Hayden.

May felt like she was going to throw up. Why was her boyfriend, the love of her life, making out with some random girl? She was devastated and heartbroken, and she couldn't believe that Drew would do such a thing to her. When May felt the tears about to overflow, she ran to the bathroom and bolted the door behind her. Tears fell onto her Poketech as she called Dawn.

"Hello?" a bright voice asked.

"Dawn. It's May." As she said this, her voice cracked, instantly signaling that something was wrong.

"May? What's wrong?" Worry was laced in Dawn's voice.

May had to take deep breathes before she could answer. "It's Drew. H-he cheated on me." May's heart-wrenching sobs were heard in Dawn's receiver, and the bluenette couldn't help but feel her friend's pain.

"May, listen to me. I know that you're hurting, but I need you to be strong for me. Come over. Right now."

May shook her head. "I can't", she said. "I'm on a date with Drew. Not really a date anymore…"

Dawn thought for a minute, then came up with a brilliant idea. "Just say that I got in an accident or something. That'll explain your crying."

May paused before asking, "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is. What are friends for?"

"Thank you so much. I'll be over as soon as I can", May said gratefully. She hung up the phone, wiped her eyes with a tissue, then went back to the table where Drew was waiting.

As soon as Drew saw her tears, he stood up with a concerned look. "What's wrong, May? Why are you crying?"

The brunette wanted to say "Because you cheated on me", but instead, she used Dawn's excuse. "Dawn got in an accident, and I don't know how bad it is."

Drew's eyes held sympathy and said, "Come on. I'll take you to her house." After paying, Drew drove his 'girlfriend' home in silence. He thought the silence was due to her worry over Dawn, but in actuality, the silence was a result of her learning Drew's secret.

Once he pulled up in front of Dawn's house, May thanked him for the ride, and flinched a bit as he kissed her. She then sprinted up to the door and rang the doorbell. Paul opened the door with an impassive face, then let her in. He was in on the fake situation, since he was living with Dawn and all. Before May could ask, he said, "In her room." May nodded before running up the stairs and entering the pink room.

The first thing May noticed was the chocolate. Chocolate ice-cream, chocolate syrup, Hershey's chocolate, chocolate chip cookies. Then she noticed Dawn standing there with two spoons. The bluenette stood there with her arms out, and May immediately went for the hug, and cried into her friend's shoulder. After a good two minutes of hard sobbing, May released her friend, plucked a spoon from her fingers, and grabbed the carton of chocolate ice cream.

"Dawn?" she asked.

"What?"

May sighed. "Even though he cheated on me, I still feel like I love him. Why?"

Dawn pondered this for a moment before responding. "Because he picked you up after you broke up with Brendan. You can't help but feel that he saved you."

"I guess….", May said, albeit a little doubtfully.

"You know what?" Dawn said. "I have the perfect plan for you to get over him."

"Really?", May asked. She would do anything to get over that handsome bastard. "What?"

Dawn leaned over and whispered into her friend's ear. A grin formed on the brunette's face that slowly grew larger and larger until she screamed, "Perfect!"

Downstairs, a certain purple haired man rolled his eyes. _Troublesome girls…_

"All you need to do is show up, do you're thing, and walk away. That's all there is to it. Got it?" asked Dawn.

"I think so… Are you sure that this'll help me get over Drew?"

Dawn nodded her head vigorously. "Positive."

**XxxxX**

Everything was set. Paul had figured out when Drew was going out on a date with Brianna, and where they were going. Paul passed this information to Dawn who then passed it on to May, and that's how May got to be at Emanon, the 'it' bar of Petalburg.

She gave herself a final onceover in the bathroom mirror. May had to admit; she looked pretty hot. She wore a slinky, black dress that barely hit her mid-thighs. The neckline showed tons of cleavage, the cut on the side was barely there, and tons of skin was showing. She wore black, knee-high stiletto boots, and her hair was done to be loose, beach waves. Black eyeliner and mascara had been applied, and just for the heck of it, her lips were painted a cherry red. All in all, she looked sexy. _Time to go find Dawn_, she thought.

Soon enough, her bubbly friend bounded over the May and said, "Everything's set. I let the manager know you're singing, so it's no problem. Drew and that slut are here. All you gotta do is sing. You look hot, by the way. Anyway, you'll be great!"

"You think so?"

Dawn hugged her friend. "I know so. Now go!" With that, she pushed the brunette toward the direction of a mock stage and mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are so glad that you came to Emanon to spend the night. Have a few drinks and enjoy your night. While you do so, please enjoy the voice of the fabulous May Maple!"

May stalked over to the mic in her 4 inch boots and gazed at the people staring at her. She could already see the guys drooling over her, even though they were having drinks with other ladies. May easily found the chartreuse man who looked surprised that she was there. Her sapphire eyes trailed over to the redhead next to him, then back the chartreuse man.

"This is for my boyfriend, Andrew Hayden." Said person smirked, knowing that May was going to sing about how much she loved him. May looked over at Dawn and nodded, signaling for the music to start.

_I let it fall, my heart__  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it__  
><em>_It was dark and I was over__  
><em>_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me__  
><em>_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak__  
><em>_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

Drew stood there, smirking slightly. He thought that May was complimenting him, thanking him for finding her.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
><em>_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

May started jumping a bit, and pointed at Drew for emphasis, letting him know what she really thought of him.

_But I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name___

_When laying with you I could stay there__  
><em>_Close my eyes, feel you here forever__  
><em>_You and me together, nothing is better___

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
><em>_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win___

_But I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried_

She watched as Drew's face slowly became a frown as he realized that she wasn't singing about her love for him. His scowl became ugly as he realized that she was criticizing him.

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__  
><em>_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_When we fell, something died__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time___

_Sometimes I wake up by the door__  
><em>_That heart you caught must be waiting for you__  
><em>_Even now when we're already over__  
><em>_I can't help myself from looking for you___

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touch your face__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name__  
><em>_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_When we fell, something died__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh__  
><em>_Oh, no__  
><em>_Let it burn, oh__  
><em>_Let it burn_

While May was singing, a waitress made her way over towards Drew. He smirked, realizing that some lady had sent him a drink. A fluke of champagne was balanced on the waitress' tray, but there was something else. Drew's eyes widened when he realized that the rose necklace that he had bought for May was lying at the bottom of the drink. Before him, the waitress took out a lighter and set both the drink and necklace aflame. When Drew looked back towards May, he saw a smirk gracing her lips as she sang the final line:

_Let it burn_

**XxxxX**

**So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it. I love reviews! They make me really happy, so please, review! ; )**


End file.
